1. Field of Invention
Rotary newspaper printing press inking systems, particularly an ink feed station providing precise ink flow adjustment with a minimum of mechanical parts, eliminating, for example, most rollers, all oscillators and the like. According to this invention, ink may be metered from an engraved roller by either one of the following:
(1) The flexographic system, which uses a rubber covered roller to squeeze excess ink off the engraved roller and which in ineffective with high viscosity printing inks where the ink layer thickness becomes a function of press speed. PA1 (2) The gravure system where a doctor blade is applied to the inked plate cylinder in a positive angle manner. This system is effective only with very low viscosity type ink such as gravure or flexographic ink.
In this invention, applied to rotary newspaper press ink systems, the ink is metered from an engraved roller immersed in letterpress ink with a reverse angle doctor blade removing all of the surface ink, except that ink which is contained in the engraved roller cells.
The present system can be retrofitted in conventional letterpress printing units with minimum alterations. Its primary advantage is uniform ink flow distribution across the web, while eliminating the conventional train of plural ink rollers below the top or last drum or the necessity for an oscillation system in an ink roller. A single engraved or "ANILOX" ink roller supplies and maintains a fresh ink film of uniform thickness.
Since many ink system rollers are eliminated, there is a reduction in ink mist due to ink spitting as roller contacts, and a reduction in workroom noise level, as well as a reduction in energy required to drive the press. These benefits contribute materially to enhancing the working environment under present OHSA standards.
The method is simple and economical and is admirably suited to retro-fitting in an existing letterpress unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LANG: U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,921 PA0 DIETRICH: U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,762 PA0 HUMMELCHEN: U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,788 PA0 PIAZZE: U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,620 PA0 VISCARDI: U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,132 PA0 SENGEWALD: U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,471 PA0 GRANGER: U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,932 PA0 SHIELDS: U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,257 PA0 SHIELDS: U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,146 PA0 MERZAGORA: U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,210 PA0 HURICH: U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,578
These references are discussed in an accompanying Prior Art Statement.